


Faust Part II

by closetcellist



Category: Battle for London in the Air
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetcellist/pseuds/closetcellist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Suttler is unhappy with the election results and with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faust Part II

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after Dr. Jhandir's round 4.5 story.
> 
> Suggested complementary music: "Evelyn" by Kim Tillman & Silent Films (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56DS2sqlFxU)

The man was a monster.

Suttler fumed, emotions swinging wildly from fury to fear, anger to dismay and shame. He couldn’t understand how Dr. Jhandir had found out his secret. He couldn’t imagine facing the other doctor the next day, though he had little choice. Perhaps, he thought melodramatically, he should just throw himself off the edge now, and save Dr. Jhandir the trouble.

He slammed the door to his apartments, resting his forehead against the wood for a moment before his anger overcame him again, pounding the door with his fist before stalking over to his bed and hurling himself onto it, covering his face with his arm. He indulged himself with a despairing groan, but it didn’t make him feel any better and solved none of his problems.

It was like the good lord had placed Dr. Jhandir here specifically to torment him. The other doctor made the bile rise in his throat, and seeing him every day would only make things worse. Dr. Suttler closed his eyes and of course, there he was, lithe and handsome in his perfectly tailored clothes—

He flinched away from the thought, sitting up fast enough to make himself dizzy. But he couldn’t escape the memory of Dr. Jhandir’s infuriatingly smug face, how he gloated. He was morally opposed to violence, but he was sure he’d enjoy slapping that expression off Dr. Jhandir’s face. To touch him—

Dr. Suttler clutched his hands in his hair, tight enough to give himself an instant headache, but that was better than dealing with his traitorous thoughts. As always, his desires were shameful, a conflict, though this was really the lowest he’d sunk. He stood, heading into his kitchen and turning on the sink, splashing cold water on his face. It helped for a moment, a minute, but no more. Another sick twist in his stomach and he was back in the room, trying to stand up for himself and failing.

He needed to know what Dr. Jhandir had done. He didn’t dare risk asking around now, but perhaps if he had definitive proof of the man’s monstrous nature, he’d be able to cleanse himself of this all somehow. Be rid of the doctor and the thoughts about him, terrible dreams of taking from him, being taken, a struggle and a surrender and—

The man was a monster and he was doomed.


End file.
